The Notebook
by My Happy Endings
Summary: He didn't need to say it, the sheepish smile he gave me as he handed me my notebook told me he knew. How utterly embarrassing. JaredxKim
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaaaack! Lol, here's my Jared and Kim story: because they're story doesn't0 get enough love! So tell me what you think of it, I do however, have one more story that I would like to put up, but I'll wait until this story is told.

_Kim. Kim + Jared…Kim loves Jared Ateara…Kim Ateara…Mrs. Kim Ateara. _

Randomly placed all over my notebook in English were these little hearts with a J for Jared, and a K for Kim.

Jared's been gone for about two weeks; rumors are going around that he had mono. 'The Kissing Disease' all of the silly girls with crushes would say. They would burst into a fit of giggles. I _really_ hope it's not mono. Just thinking of Jared, my Jared, kissing another girl made my heart squeeze, but I had the dignity to stay quiet and not squeal like a blithering idiot.

No, we're not dating…I'll admit, I don't even think he knows I exists. I _definitely_ know he exists though.

And oh God, he just walked in! I had to hide my hopeless doodles fast. I slammed my notebook shut as he walked by. Holy crap. Jared grew at least a foot from the last time I saw him. I'm an observant person, but you'd need to be blind not to notice the difference.

His six pack (holy crap!) was _very_ prominent under his gray T-shirt. He was huge too! Not wide, but just…massive! I'm surprised he fit through the door even. His muscles weren't lanky and awkward anymore, they were steel bands that wrapped around his body. I noticed his skin was darker also.

He gave he's late pass to the teacher and took his usual seat next to me. I then noticed the heat radiating from him. Like he was running a temperature. Maybe he was still sick? I wondered. I inconspicuously scooted my chair away. Whatever he was sick with I sure didn't want it. He noticed the movement, and he's eyes flashed to mine with fury.

When our eyes connected I blushed furiously. All of the raw anger in them disappeared and was replaced by awe. Like I was a new toy on display and he was the little boy who wanted it. I gasped at the intensity. When I looked away he just kept staring. Do I have something on my face? Thank god I have a window seat. I quickly glanced out the window, pretending to be admiring the forest, when really I was checking for food on my face on in my teeth.

I noticed Jared's reflection too. He was watching me look for stuff on my face! I was probably looking like I gobbled down a jar of jalapeno's I was so red with embarrassment. **(AN: I spelt jalapeno's wrong the first time and on spell check it suggested halfpennies! Ahahaha…on with the story…)**

I hid behind my long hair the rest of the class. Thank you lord, this was the last class of the day. When the bell rang I raced out to my car.

I heard someone shouting, "Hey, hey you! Brown hair!" I turned, but I didn't actually think they were running towards me, I just responded to the brown hair. Jared was running to me. Oh man.

"Wait!" he said as he was running up to me. "Man, you walk fast." He smiled at me. _Jared_ smiled at _me! _

"Yea sorry," I said. Brilliant response Kim. Brilliant.

"You sit next to me in English right? Well can you believe that I don't even know your name? How stupid am I?" I felt my heart crashing in my chest. He didn't even know my name.

"Kim." I replied in a small voice. He smiled apologetically.

"My name's Jared." He seemed eager for this exchange.

"I know." My voice was cold and I walked away I got into my beat up car and held in the tears for the five minutes it took to get to my house. Here it was safe, I could cry freely.

I was in love with Jared Ateara, only to find out that he didn't even know who I was. What had inspired him to even ask me my name? My world was peaceful the way it was. Always hoping he'd at least acknowledge I was there. And when he does, he gives me this weird intense stare and asks me my name.

I sigh. I know I'm overreacting, I should be grateful that he at least talked to me, but what else is there to do? He knows my name now so what? Now instead of saying, 'hey do you have a pencil', will he say, 'Kim, do you have a pencil'?

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. I sit up on the couch in alarm, who could that be? I sprint to the bathroom and smooth out my hair. My eyes are a bit read, but you couldn't really tell I was crying. I race to the door, curious to see who it is.

My curiosity has always gotten the best of me. I used to wonder off into the woods when I was young, wondering around, just to see if there were witches and wizards that lived there. My mother always threw a fit though and I know not to wander off into the woods now.

I unlocked the door and was completely thrown off balance when I saw Jared's bulky figure standing on my porch. We have hardwood floors, so when I said thrown off balance I meant I slipped and fell on my butt.

I sat there for a moment, perplexed. Jared, however, found my situation hilarious, and burst into a fit of deep, booming laughter.

I got up, brushing off my backside and scowled at him. He eventually noticed my stare and stopped abruptly. He cleared his throat a few times.

"Kim, I know I've been a jerk, and I feel really bad about how I've sat next to you for the whole year but never know your name. I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" he looked so honest and sincere that I almost forgot the whole thing happened.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm practically invisible. Nobody really even knows me." He frowned. "Oh," he said. I gave him a small smile. We just stood there then.

"How did you find my house?" I asked suddenly. His cheeks got all red and he stuttered.

"U-um…well, you see…phonebooks have addresses in them!" he finished quickly. I raised an eyebrow. "Well I've to homework so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yea, ok, bye, Kim." My name sounded like music when he said it. I smiled.

"Goodbye Jared," my voice wasn't as deep or smooth as his, but it seemed to have the same effect. When I closed the door I heard him take a deep breath and march down my porch steps.

He actually visited me, to apologize! I practically melted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay of update! Here's chapter dos!**

I woke up from the best sleep I'd ever had, but my neck was stiff as a board. I smelled pancakes so I raced downstairs.

"Morning Mom! Are those pancakes I smell?" I waltzed in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You seem to be in a pleasant mood this morning Kimmy. Yes, I am making pancakes for you, but then I have to run off to work," I smiled, pancakes were my favorite breakfast food! **(AN: In real life I thought about eating pancakes and I almost threw up :p) **And after I scarffed down at least four of them, I raced back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

The warm water and the smell of my lavender shampoo were calming. I tried to ease some of the tension in my neck by letting the warm water run over it. I dressed and was out the door in thirty minutes. I made it to school super early. But Jared had beat me to school still. I didn't see him, but his beat up, dark blue Impala was in the parking lot.

I marched to homeroom. The halls were populating now. I started to doodle on my notebook.

"Hey Kim!" Jared's voice broke my intense doodleing. **(AN: hahahha intense doodleing) **I had to turn my whole body.

"Oh, hi Jared. Isn't you homeroom on the other side of school?" I asked him.

"Well, yea but I thought I'd drop by and say hi," his jubilant smile stayed intact.

"Oh, well, hi then." I smiled at him, rejoicing inside. Jared Ateara was dropping by my homeroom to say hi to me!

I bit my lip to stop the pure joy from bubbling up and out my mouth.

My first and second hours passed without event. Third hour was math. Ugh. I hate math. Whoever invented the calculator is my savior. My neck was stiff as ever. Between classes I saw Jared talking to Embry Call and Paul…Well I didn't know Paul's last name…I only paid attention to Jared. It was odd, I'd just assumed that Embry and Jared had worked on a class project or something together, but they were seen together a lot lately. Paul has barely even been in school so Embry and Jared were probably asking him where he was.

Fourth hour was boring as ever. Science doesn't interest me Fifth was health, sex education isn't my thing. I had this class with Embry though. I kept feeling his gaze on my, but every time I looked he was glaring at me, so I would look away.

English was next and I had that class with Jared. I grabbed my English notebook and textbook out of this three by two-foot thing the school called a locker. I hesitantly stepped into the classroom, my eyes landing on Jared's eager smile.

I walked over to my sat, Jared surprised me again by pulling out the chair for me. "Thanks," I murmured.

"So how was your day?" he questioned.

"Umm, good, I have a stiff neck though, that's the only downside." I grimaced as the aching in my neck reappeared.

As soon as the words left my mouth his warm hands were at my neck, rubbing soothing circles into my neck muscles. **(AN: Do we even have neck muscles?!)**

"Is this helping?" Yes, my shoulders slumped forward in relief. He knew just where it hurt.

"Greatly, thank you," I breathed. Ah, sweet, sweet bliss…Holy Sparrow! **(Bella says 'holy crow!' so I thought Kim should say something related to that) **What was I thinking? Letting him give me a massage?! Was I going crazy?

"Umm, I feel better now thanks." He seemed to sense I was uncomfortable and dropped his hands. I fidgeted in my seat. It was silent the rest of the hour. When the bell rang Jared asked if he could copy the notes I had from when he was gone.

"Sure," I agreed to let him borrow my notebook without thinking. He gave me a breathtaking smile then walked to his car. I was halfway home when I realized what I had just done.

I had given Jared my English notebook. My notebook that had my silly fantasy names tacked to his own, written on the notes he was about to copy.

Crap.


End file.
